The Masked Murderer
by tigersskittles
Summary: Just an idea I had for an episode
1. Chapter 1

**NARRATOR:**

IN THE CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY BASED OFFENSES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN NEW YORK CITY, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIAGTE THESE VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMEBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT.

THESE ARE THEIR STORIES.

**Ext. Pavement. Day.**

The police cars are driving up to a crime scene. Benson gets out and walked towards the ambulance.

**Olivia:**

What happened?

**Cop:**

I don't know he was pretty beaten up. He's unconscious so no one's been able to ask him anything.

**Olivia: **

Well, were there any witnesses?

**Cop: **

No, but the lady who called the police is over there. _Points towards a lady in the corner._

**Olivia: **

Thanks. _Walks over to the lady. _Hi. I'm Detective Benson. I need to ask you a few questions.

**Lady: **

_Nods. _Of course.

**Olivia:**

So what did you see when you went to call the cops?

**Lady:**

Not a lot. I was coming home from grocery shopping and saw him lying on the pavement. I thought he may be in trouble so I just call 911.

**Olivia:**

Did you see anyone leaving the scene?

**Lady: **

I saw a man wearing a hood running from the scene. When he looked up, I saw he was wearing a mask. I would have stopped him if I had known.

**Olivia:**

That's ok. _Spots Detective Nick Amaro. _Thank youI'll be in touch if I have any further questions. _Walks over to Detective Amaro. _

**Nick:**

So any information?

**Olivia:**

Well, the lady who made the call said she saw a man in a hood fleeing the scene wearing a mask.

**Nick:**

Well, we'd better go tell Cragen.

_The two walk off screen._

**Fade to black.**

**Opening titles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Int. SVU station. Day.**

**Cragen:**  
So what do we know about our victim?

**Olivia:**  
Well, he didn't have any Id on him, but we were able to get an ID from his

hospital records. His name is Rick Myers.

**Cragen:**

Ok, so do we have any more information about him?

**Amanda:**

I already looked that up. The information that I found is that he's a student at

NYU. Only child, no mother and his dad's a

lawyer living in Queens.

**Cragen:**  
Alright Benson, Amaro head over to the school and talk to people there.

Someone probably knew where he was going last night. Finn, Rollins

go to Queens and talk to his father. See if he knows any reason why his

son would have been attacked.

_All leave._

**Fade to black.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New York University****  
****Room of Rick Meyers and Harry Stanton.**

_Knocks on door_

**Harry:**  
_Opens door._ Can I help you?

**Nick:**  
Yes. I'm Detective Amaro. This is my partner Detective Benson.  
_  
__Both show badges._

**Nick:**  
We're here about your roommate Rick Myers.

**Harry:**  
What's wrong? Is Rick ok?

**Olivia:**  
Well, he was beaten up pretty badly last night.

Can we come in and ask you a few questions?

**Harry:**  
Yeah sure. _Lets them in._

**Nick:**  
Do you know where Rick was heading last night?

**Harry:**  
Well, after class he said he was going to meet up his girlfriend.

**Olivia:**  
Do you know his girlfriend's name?

**Harry:**  
Yeah, her name's Kelly Owens. Smoking hot.

**Nick:**  
Do you know where we can find her?

**Harry:**  
Yeah. She's a student here. She's probably at cheerleading practise.

**Olivia:**  
Do you happen to know if they were having any problems?

**Harry:**  
No. Last time I saw them together they were great.

**Olivia:**  
Do you happen to know if anyone would want to hurt Rick?

**Harry:**  
No. Everyone loved him. He was, like, the poster boy for perfect.

Straight A's, never breaks the rules, kind to everyone.

**Nick:**  
Alright, that's enough for now. We'll be in touch, thanks Harry.

_Benson and Amaro leave._

**Olivia:**  
Lets go talk to his girlfriend. See what they were up to last night.

**Fade to black.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Office of Attorney Jackson Myers**

**Amanda:**

Mr. Myers, we are here about your son Rick.

**Jackson:**

Is there a problem? Did someone happen?

**Finn:**

He was beaten up pretty badly last night. He's unconscious in hospital.

**Jackson: **

Oh my god.

**Amanda:**

We need to ask you some questions.

**Jackson: **

Of course. Sit down.

_They all sit down. _

**Finn:**

Mr. Myers. Do you know anyone who would want to hurt your son?

**Jackson:**

No. Everyone loved him.

**Amanda: **

Mr. Myers. Do you know anyone who would want to get back at you by hurting your son?

**Jackson: **

Oh god. _Stood up and starting rummaging through files in his cabinet. _There was this case I had about one year ago. It was a child custody case, the mother was suing for sole custody and the father wasn't happy about it. When the mother won the case, the father swore revenge on everyone involved by any means necessary.

**Finn:**

Mr Myers. Do you remember this guys name?

**Jackson: **

Clark Bennett. He lives in Upstate New York. Here's his case file. _Hands Rollins a folder. _This has all the information you need about him and the family.

**Amanda: **

Thank you Mr. Myers. We'll let you know if we discover anything new.

_Finn and Rollins leave. _

**Fade to black. **


	5. Chapter 5

**New York University **

**Football Field. **

**Nick:**

Kelly Owens.

_A pretty brunette walks out from behind the crowd and steps forward. _

**Kelly:**

Yes. Can I help you?

_Nick and Olivia show her their badges. _

**Nick:**

We need to talk to you about your boyfriend Rick Myers.

**Kelly:**

Of course. Follow me Detectives.

_The three of them walk over to the benches._

**Kelly:**

What's wrong detectives?

**Nick:**

Your boyfriend was beaten up pretty badly last night.

**Kelly:**

_Look of shock on her face _What?

**Olivia:**

So were you with Rick at any time last night?

**Kelly:**

No. I planned to, but I had too much homework so I had to cancel.

**Nick:**

Really? Because, his roommate Harry said that Rick told him that he was going to meet you after class.

**Kelly:**

Why would he say that?

**Olivia:**

We were going to ask you that.

**Kelly:**

I have no idea.

**Nick:**

Kelly, do you know where he would've gone?

**Kelly:**

I'm sorry, I really have no idea. The last time I talked to Rick was when I cancelled our plans. Now can I please get to the hospital to see Rick?

**Olivia:**

Of course. We'll take you in the police car. We have to talk to him anyway.

_The three of them got into the police car and headed to the hospital_

**Fade to black**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clark Bennett's house**

**New York**

**Finn:**

_Pounds on the door. _Clark Bennett. Police open up.

**Clark:**

_Opens the door. _Can I help you detective?

**Amanda: **

We need to talk to you. Now we can do it here, or you can come to the station.

**Clark:**

_Steps aside. _Come on in detectives. What's this about?

**Finn: **

Jackson Myers.

**Clark:**

Who?

**Amanda:**

You remember him. The lawyer who tried your custody case a year ago.

**Clark:**

What about him?

**Finn:**

His son was beaten up pretty badly last night. And right now, you're our main suspect.

**Clark:**

What are you talking about?

**Amanda:**

You made a threat in court that day that everyone who was against you would pay. Is this your way of making Jackson Myers pay?

**Clark:**

I only said that because I was angry. I didn't mean it.

**Amanda:**

It seems like you were pretty serious when you said it.

**Clark:**

_Sits down. _Look detectives. I didn't touch that kid.

**Finn:**

Can you prove that? Where were you last night?

**Clark:**

I was at work until 4 in the morning. Call my boss and check.

**Amanda:**

Don't worry we will. Don't leave town though because you're not completely off the hook yet.

_Finn and Amanda leave. _

**Fade to black. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Intensive Care Unit**

**New York Hospital**

**Nick:**

Rick, we need to ask you a few questions.

**Rick:**

Ok.

**Olivia:**

Where were you going last night?

**Rick:**

I… I can't remember.

**Kelly:**

_Sitting next to Rick. _Why did you tell Harry that you were meeting me?

**Rick:**

I probably didn't want him to know the truth.

**Kelly:**

Rick, I've told you before. You can't keep saying you're going to meet me when we both know you're not.

**Olivia:**

I'm sorry. He's said that before.

**Rick:**

Yeah. But, don't blame Kelly. She never has anything idea that I'm using her as an excuse.

**Nick:**

Don't worry. But, did you ever get a look at your attacker?

**Rick:**

No, he kept his mask on the whole time. But, he kept saying "You know what this is for?"

**Olivia:**

Would you recognize the voice of your attacker if you heard it again?

**Rick:**

I'm not sure. I was beaten pretty badly, and my memory's a little fuzzy. _Closes eyes. _

_Machine beeps and goes silent. _

**Kelly:**

Oh my god. Rick. Rick.

_Hospital workers rush in. _

_Nick and Olivia leave the hospital room. _

**Olivia:**

So, the guy kept saying "You know what this is for?" What does that mean?

**Nick:**

Let's go back to his school and see if we can find out.

_Nick and Olivia leave the hospital. _

**Fade to black. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Squad Room. SVU Station**

**New York.**

**Cragen:**

So where are we on the case?

**Finn:**

Bennett's alibi checks out. He never left his office all night.

**Cragen:**

So, do we have any other leads to work with?

**Nick:**

Mr. Myers said that while he was being beaten, the man said "You know what this is for".

**Olivia: **

_Hangs up the phone. _That was the hospital, Rick Myers died last night.

**Cragen:**

Ok. So now whoever did this won't just get charged for assault. Now they'll be charged for murder. Amaro, Benson head over to the school and see if you can find out any more information that can help us on this case.

_All leave the squad room. _

**Fade to black. **

**New York University Campus**

**New York. **

**Olivia:**

We need to see Rick Myers records.

**Desk Clerk:**

I'm sorry those are confidential.

**Nick:**

Look, you can even give them to us willingly or we can get a warrant for them.

**Desk Clerk:**

Alright, wait here. _Disappears behind the desk. Comes back carrying a folder. _Here's all the information we have on Rick Myers.

**Olivia:**

Thanks.

**Nick:**

_Looks through the file and walks back to have a lift. _Liv, it says here he worked as a waiter at a restaurant off campus.

**Olivia: **

Let's go and talk to his boss. See what he's been up to.

_The two of them leave._

**Fade to black. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Frilly's Flip n' Grill.**

**Queens New York. **

**Olivia:**

Excuse me we need to talk to the manager here.

_Man walks into the room._

**Mr. Truckett:**

I'm the manager Mr. Truckett. Can I help you?

**Nick:**

_Shows the police badge. _We need to ask you about one of your employees. A Mr. Rick Myers.

**Mr. Truckett:**

What about him?

**Olivia: **

He was beaten and murdered last night.

**Mr. Truckett:**

Oh my god. _Sits down. _

**Nick:**

Do you remember the last time he was here?

**Mr. Truckett:**

Um, yeah his last shift was 2 days ago. I just assumed he was skipping work again.

**Olivia:**

Again? When was the last time he skipped work?

**Mr. Truckett: **

Um, hold on. _Looks on his computer. _He skipped work about 2 weeks ago. He came in the next day, looking like hell. Hair untidy, clothes torn.

**Nick:**

Did he tell you what happened?

**Mr. Truckett:**

He made up some crap story about someone following him and beating him up in the alley.

**Olivia:**

Um, Mr. Truckett. Did he tell you what the person looked like?

**Mr. Truckett:**

He said it was a man about 5 foot, with brown hair and wearing a dark grey hoodie.

**Nick:**

What date did this beating happen?

**Mr. Truckett:**

I think about the 15th.

**Olivia:**

Thank you we'll be in touch.

_The two of them walk out. _

**Fade to black. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Squad Room**

**SVU Station. **

**New York**

**Amanda:**

So, Rick was beaten before.

**Olivia:**

According to his boss, yes. He told his boss the man was 5 foot, brown hair and was wearing a grey hoodie.

**Cragen: **

Do we have any more information?

**Olivia:**

Finn and Nick are looking over the security cameras for around that time. We're going to see if there's any leads we can go on.

**Cragen:**

Alright.

_Jackson Myers enters the squad room._

**Jackson:**

Detectives I have something I need to show you. _Gets out a tape recorder and presses play. _

**Voice on tape:**

This is what revenge feels like Myers. How does it feel to have everyone you love in your life gone? Knowing you will never see them again.

**Jackson:**

I got the message a couple of hours ago. I was in court, but, I came right over after it let out.

**Olivia:**

Ok Mr. Myers. Do you have any idea who sent the message?

**Jackson:**

I don't know. I don't recognize the voice, but I'm sure it was a client on one of the custody cases.

**Cragen:**

Ok, Mr. Myers why don't you give the tape to our detectives and we'll find a way to trace the call.

**Jackson:**

Of course. _Hands Amanda the tape. _Please find the guy who did this to my son.

**Cragen:**

Why don't you come with me Mr. Myers?

_All leave the squad room. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Room of Kelly Owens**

**New York University**

**Kelly:**

Penny, I'm back. _Walks around the corner _Penny you here?

_A man hits Kelly from behind. Penny struggles from behind, as the man leaves._

**Hospital Room**

**Kelly:**

_Wakes up woozy. _Where am I?

**Olivia:**

You're in the hospital, Kelly. You were hit on the head, you received a pretty bad injury and you may have a concussion.

**Kelly:**

Do you know who did it?

**Nick:**

No. but we think the same guy who hurt you is the same guy who beat and then killed Rick.

**Kelly:**

_Moves around in a panic _My roommate is she ok?

**Nick:**

Calm down Kelly. _Holds her shoulders. _Your room-mates fine, she wasn't hurt.

_Jackson Meyers enters. _

**Jackson:**

Kelly, are you ok? _Runs over and hugs her._

**Kelly:**

Yeah, I'm fine Mr. Meyers. I'm sorry to hear about Rick.

**Jackson:**

Thank you. I'm sorry you got caught up in all of this.

**Kelly: **

It's ok. I loved Rick and I probably would have ended up in his mess later.

**Nick:**

Mr. Meyers why don't we leave Kelly alone for a while?

_Jackson and Detective Amaro leave_

**Jackson:**

Please find the person who did this to Kelly. She deserves justice.

**Nick:**

I promise I'll find him. Now Mr. Meyers do you know anyone who I can contact to come for Kelly?

**Jackson:**

Her parents died years ago, but her brother Austin could come. He's a student at Queens College. Let me call, please.

**Nick:**

Of course Mr. Meyers.

_Olivia exits the hospital room_

**Olivia: **

Ok. We'll see you later Mr. Meyers. We're needed back at the station.

_Olivia and Nick leave the hospital. _

**SVU Station**

**New York**

**Finn:**

Liv, I found the security footage and I found something you need to see. _Goes over and plays the tape. _Rick enters the store, and 5 minutes later someone follows him in.

**Olivia:**

Hold on pause it.

**Amanda:**

What's up?

**Olivia:**

I know this guy.

**Finn:**

How?

**Olivia:**

It's Rick Meyer's roommate Harry Stanton.

**Cragen:**

Ok. Nick, Liv go and talk to this guy again. See what he's not telling us.

_They leave. _

**Fade to black. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Room of Henry Stanton**

**New York University**

Nick:

_Bangs on door. _Harry open up!

Harry:

_Opens the door. _What's up detective?

Nick:

We need you to come down to the station and answer some questions.

Harry:

Um, of course. _Closes the door. _

**SVU Station**

Harry:

What do you need answered?

Olivia:

_Puts the security camera photos on the table. _Well, first you could explain these.

Harry:

Uh... It's not what it looks like.

Nick:

Really, because it looks like you following Rick into a convience store one hour before he was attacked.

Harry:

Yes. But he asked me to wait 5 minutes before going in so that no-one knew we were together.

Olivia:

Why would he do that?

Harry:

I'm not sure. But he seemed scared of something and asked me to be his lookout/bodyguard.

Nick:

Do you know what he was scared of?

Harry:

No. But about a week before that, he had been recieving some weird phone calls.

Olivia:

What sort of phone calls?

Harry:

I don't know sometimes it would be call and hang ups and other times someone would be threatening him.

_Olivia and Nick look at each other. _

Nick:

Did you recognise the voice?

Harry:

No. But, I could hear it was a female.

Olivia:

Thanks Harry. You're free to go. We'll let you know if we have anymore questions.

_Harry stands up and Olivia walks him out. _

Cragen:

Someone really had it in for this kid. _Turns to Finn and Amanda _We need to find those phone records. See who was harrassing him.

Finn:

We're on it Captain.

_The two of them leave. _

**Fade to black **


End file.
